Never Let You Go
by js2801
Summary: About Harry and Hermione...Hermione went through some tough times and Harry help her...Earlier it was posted under the heading 'I'll Never Leave You'. Reposting it after adding some more things in ad to find out.


**_So don't fear, don't worry 'bout a thing_**

**_I am here, right here, I'll never let you go_**

**_Don't shed a tear whenever you need me_**

**_I'll be here, I'll never let you go._**

_**-From Never Let You Go by Justin Bieber.** _

It was already past midnight. She was sitting on the bed, looking at him, lying next to her in his peaceful slumber. She felt as if all this was just her imagination. She couldn't believe, they were engaged and were getting married next week.

He looked so cute and innocent, when sleeping. He was gorgeous with his messy hair and mesmerizing intense emerald-green eyes that always held never-ending love for her. She couldn't remember the last time, when she had seen him, sleeping so peacefully without any care in the world.

'Probably before the war' she mused.

She touched his cheek with her fingertips, caressing it softly, so that he won't wake up from his tranquil sleep. He sighed in his sleep, leaning into her touch. She saw a smile appearing on his face, even though he was still sleeping. She leaned down and kissed his scar, a scar that changed his whole life.

After the war, life had not been easy for her. Her life had become her own personal hell, she couldn't get rid of. Amidst all the nightmares, hurt, pain, fears and an urge to give up forever, there was only one thing which prevented her from becoming completely insane. It was his unwavering presence beside her, which gave her hope and willpower to live…to live, for him and with him.

Somehow he was always there for her, when she needed him. May be it was their years of friendship and hidden love they were unaware of, which made them so aware of each other's presence and feelings. Whatever it was, she was grateful to have this connection between them. It helped them to be there for each other during their tough times, whether it was during the war or after the war, they stood with each other.

Like when he had saved her from nightmares and sufferings, she had after the war. He was there when she needed somebody to listen to her worries, her fears and to assure her that everything would be alright. He stood with her, holding her during those horrible times of her life. He helped her to recover from her emotional suffering. But most importantly he never let her go, even when it was her who suggested it.

Tears welled up in her eyes, remembering those sinister days.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes and looked at her. When he saw her crying, he took her hand and pulled her on top of himself. She had a look of surprise on her face, along with tears, falling from her eyes. He wiped the tears away, looking at her with intense, love filled eyes and… she smiled.<p>

He understood why she cried. He never asked her to stop crying, which wasn't very often these days. She didn't cry as much, as she used to after the war, during those painful days when he might have lost her forever. Whenever she cried, he just held her tightly in his arms, never letting her go. He understood that she needed to let out all the remnants of anguish and pain that still lingered in her heart.

He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes. Their eyes conveyed everything that words couldn't. Then he gave her light kisses all over her face, on her cheeks, her nose, her eyes, her chin and then on her lips.

"I love you Harry." She said with heartfelt voice.

"I love you too Hermione." Harry replied in his deep voice.

Their lips met once again, in a slow and tender kiss, which grew passionate as the time passed and they spent rest of the night, loving each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before engagement<strong>_

During their seventh year, Harry had confessed his feelings for Hermione. She was so happy that day. She simply couldn't put it in words what she felt. She had been in love with him for ages, but never thought that he would ever feel the same. She was alright with her unrequited feelings and continued to love him from afar, as he struggled with his love life and threats looming over his head. He had dated only two girls at school, before he asked Hermione out. They were Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley. While Harry and Cho's relationship lasted for almost 3 months, his relationship with Ginny ended just within 2 weeks, from the day they started dating.

For the Christmas holidays, Harry, Ron and Hermione had decided to stay at the Hogwarts for their battle training. Days were passing quickly and Christmas was approaching fast. Hermione could feel the change in Harry's attitude, though no one else did, including Ron.

It looked like Harry wanted to say something to her, but didn't know how to say it. He had started behaving oddly whenever he was around her. Hermione tried to ask him, but getting _no success_ as a result. She was getting very frustrated with him and his quietness. It was as if he was hiding a very big secret from her.

But Christmas Eve resolved all her frustration and curiosity. Trio was done with the day's training. So after dinner, while Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, doing her subject reading, Harry and Ron were out on the Quidditch pitch, for some flying. Harry and Ron were back before the curfew time. Ron made his way straight to bed after mumbling a quick goodnight to Hermione, while Harry stayed behind with her.

"_What was that?" Hermione asked Harry, seeing Ron's quick departure._

_Harry simply shrugged. "Probably he's tired. It was a bit rough in the training today" he said distractedly, looking at the lazy fire in the hearth._

_Hermione frowned at his attitude. She decided to give one more try, to ask him about his problem._

"_So are you going to tell me, what your problem is?" Hermione asked looking at Harry closely._

_Harry looked at her, but didn't respond. He simply looked at her with his piercing emerald- green eyes. Hermione felt as though if he was looking directly into her soul, but still held his gaze._

"_Why are you so adamant to know about it?" Harry finally spoke._

"_Because lately, you have been acting weird." She said bluntly "Around me" she added in a soft voice, averting her eyes from his face._

"_So you figured out that it was, only around you, that I acted weird." Harry said huskily, shifting closer to Hermione._

_For last couple of days, Harry had felt odd sensations, whenever he was around Hermione. He didn't know how to act around her. What scared him the most was that whenever he looked at her, he wanted nothing more than, to hold her and kiss those soft lips of hers. It was getting very difficult for him, to control himself around her. He was falling in love with her._

_Hermione looked up at him, only to find his face just inches apart, from her. She didn't know how did it happened, one moment they were looking at each other and next, they were kissing each other, with fervent desire of feeling each other, coursing through their veins._

_When breathing became an important issue, they pulled back. Harry smiled at her widely._

"_I love you Hermione." He said, his eyes shining with contentment._

_Hermione laughed at this, as her eyes filled with tears of happiness._

"_I have been waiting for so long, to hear this from you. I love you too Harry." She said and kissed him again. They were finally together, utterly and deeply in love with each other._

* * *

><p>Ron wasn't happy with this and got into a fight with Harry, over this. He felt betrayed, as he too had a crush on Hermione. He didn't speak to Harry and Hermione, for days after that. But one day Hermione cornered him forcefully and talked to him. She told him that she loved Harry and Harry only and they both missed their best friend. It took some time but Ron finally accepted their relationship and found his own true love, in form of Luna Lovegood. He apologized to Harry and they were once again, an inseparable trio.<p>

Then the war started and happened those 3 days, which almost, tore Hermione's life apart. While hunting down for the Horcruxes, Harry and Hermione were caught by the death eaters. Ron wasn't there with them. He was with his family, as death eaters had attacked the Diagon Alley and his brother Charlie, was severely injured in that attack.

As Voldemort himself wanted to kill Harry, nobody touched him. But Hermione had to face the consequences. They both were imprisoned in Malfoy Manor for 3 days before Order of Phoenix rescued them from there. But those 3 days were a complete hell for Harry and Hermione. They were kept separately in different cells.

Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and other death eaters. They used Cruciatus curse on her, torturing her day and night and also used some other dark spells on her. She screamed…and screamed and… Harry…he has to hear all that…each and every scream…each and every cry. He couldn't do anything but cry, yell or beg them to stop torturing her. He even asked them to torture him, instead of Hermione. But all they did was laugh at him and torture Hermione. He never felt so helpless, as he felt in those 3 days. He wanted to die, but then he couldn't. He couldn't leave Hermione alone, with those vile creatures around her.

So for those 3 days he heard her screams, and painful heart stabbing sobs.

Hermione had never felt such pain before. She was like a toy for the death eaters. They would _'Crucio'_ her, just for fun. Any time of day or night for those dark 3 days, they would barge in her cell and torture her. They would torture her long enough so that she wouldn't go insane. They will stop for some time, but then resume their little play again. They also used some other dark curses, leaving her with pain and nightmares and sometimes bleeding as well. There was no end to this pain. Only relief for her was that, they didn't touch Harry.

Then the Order of the Phoenix came for their rescue, when they found that Harry and Hermione were in the Malfoy Manor. They attacked at the Manor and rescued them. But Hermione was never the same again. Death Eaters had finally managed to crack the biggest strength and defense of the boy-who-lived, his love, Hermione.

* * *

><p>After that Harry and Hermione, with the help of the order, finished the rest of the Horcruxes. Somehow, Hermione managed to keep her composure on the Horcrux hunt, in front of others, including Harry. After their rescue from Malfoy Manor, Hermione had started having nightmares about her time there. She had stopped sharing the room with Harry. When he asked her, she told him that she needed some time to herself, as Harry had become over-protective of her, since their rescue. Harry objected to this, but Hermione managed to convince him.<p>

But she didn't tell anything to Harry. He needed her skills in the final battle, not her worries about her nightmares, as he already had enough onto his plate. But Harry knew something was wrong, he kept on asking her. But Hermione always replied the same answer that she was alright.

A month after their rescue, final battle took place and Harry emerged victorious. That's when his real test started.

* * *

><p>After the war, Harry and Hermione decided to move in together. Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to hide her problems from Harry, any longer. So she told him about her nightmares. Harry was shaken at this and extremely angry, that she didn't tell him earlier. But then he assured her that he would help her in every possible way.<p>

As the time passed, her nightmares increased. She couldn't sleep. Her nightmares had reached to such horrible point where she didn't want to sleep anymore. Nightmares about Malfoy Manor chased her every night. She would scream & get up in the middle of the night. Even a strong dose of dreamless sleeping potion wasn't working for her. Harry was her only comforting source during those distressed nights.

It was painful for Harry to see her like this. Hermione's condition was getting worse than ever, as each day passed. Every night she cried more and more, as aftereffects of her nightmares. Harry always held her as she cried. She was losing her control on her life. She had left her job at the Ministry and was scared to go out of the house, alone. Harry tried to help her but to no avail. Each day he was forced to see her breaking little by little.

* * *

><p>Finally after 3 months of terrible misery, both Harry and Hermione decided to see a healer who could help with the psychological problems. They met Cho Chang who was working as a psychological healer at St. Mungo. She took it in her hands to heal Hermione. Harry was a bit doubtful at first but Hermione convinced him to take the treatment. She was desperate to get rid of her dreadful state.<p>

Treatment started. Cho sat with Hermione and talked to her, listened to her worries, fears, and nightmares. She started giving her potions, to stop her nightmares and remove the fears from her mind completely.

But situations only got worse with the time. Nightmares became more horrible than ever before. She started having nightmares during the daytime as well. Every time, she closed her eyes; horrible scenes appeared in front of her.

Now, nightmares were not just about Malfoy Manor, but her deepest, darkest fears and worst of all, about losing Harry. She has started to fear that Harry would leave her due to her awful condition. She knew it wasn't fair to him that he too, had to suffer with her...

Hermione had also started hallucinating. She had once attacked Ginny, thinking that she was Bellatrix Lestrange. She had become scared of every shadow, every sound, and every moving thing. Deep inside she knew she was losing the battle and perhaps, one day she would lose all her sanity. She only felt safe, when she was with Harry.

* * *

><p>Lack of sleep and Hermione's condition was finally taking its toll on Harry. He looked weary, tired and helpless. Cho tried to help him. She tried to support, telling him that she would always be there for him, which irked Harry to no end. He knew Cho was trying to make her way into his life again.<p>

He wanted to help Hermione but anything he tried to do, was of no help. He tried as much as possible, to be with her. He never left her alone. He even left the Chudley Cannons team, which he had joined after the battle. Hermione was very angry with him. They even had an argument about this.

Hermione told him that she was very much capable of handling herself and he should be back on the team. But Harry knew better, she was nowhere close to getting better. Argument reached to the point where, Hermione told him to leave her and find his life with someone else.

It was one month, after the treatment started. Hermione found it through a wizarding newspaper that Harry had left the team. Harry hadn't told her about it as he knew how she would react. They both were at home, when Hermione found out. When Hermione asked him, he told her that he won't leave her alone.

"_Harry, this is ridiculous. You can't leave the team." Hermione yelled._

_"I already told you, I am not going to leave you alone. I am not going back to team." Harry shouted back._

_"I am not a baby. These nightmares are not something that I can't handle. You don't have to babysit me all the time." she said angrily._

_"I know you are not a baby. But I can't leave you alone on your own like this." Harry replied calmly, trying to control his anger._

_"Harry, you can't stop living for me. You never know, how long it will take for me to get better." she said, with a sad look in her eyes._

"_I may never get better." she whispered._

_Harry looked at her. "What are you trying to say?" he asked skeptically._

_"Leave me Harry. I can't give you happiness, you deserve. I am not good enough for you anymore." she said looking at him._

_Harry was shocked. "I think it's my decision to make. Isn't it?" he asked in a cold voice. Hermione flinched at his tone._

_Looking at her, Harry softened "I love you Hermione. Being with you makes me happy. And for your condition, we will get through this together. I AM NOT LEAVING YOU. NOT NOW…. NOT EVER." he said in a loud and clear voice._

_Tears made their way down her cheeks "I am glad" Hermione replied and kissed him with all her love._

* * *

><p>When Hermione's condition didn't improve, Cho suggested that Hermione should be admitted in magical mental asylum in St. Mungo, as she was becoming dangerous for herself, as well as others. But Harry refused it all together. She tried to argue with him but he just rejected the idea.<p>

Cho didn't give up. She talked to Weasleys, Hermione's parents and their other friends, to convince Harry, but he didn't budge.

Cho told Hermione about this, trying to make her feel guilty, for making Harry's life miserable. Hermione was shocked to know about this. She didn't want to go to asylum but she also didn't want to cause more problems for Harry, than she already had. She talked with Harry about this.

_"Harry" Hermione called his name. They both were at Burrow for Sunday Lunch. Harry was in the kitchen, talking with Mrs. Weasley._

_"Yeah" he said while coming out of kitchen._

_"Can we talk, outside?" Hermione asked him._

_"Yeah, sure." Harry replied. _

_He helped her with her jacket, wore his own jacket and they made their way out of the house, in the freezing day of December. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her towards himself to keep her warm. Hermione smiled at his gesture and kissed him on the cheek._

_"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked, as they made their way towards the woods._

_Hermione hesitated a bit but then spoke. "Will I have to go to the asylum?" she asked in a small voice._

_Harry stiffened. "Who told you about this?" he asked._

_"Cho" Hermione answered Harry's question and then she continued "She told me that this is the only way to make me better." by now Hermione was on the verge of tears._

_"What do you think?" Harry asked her._

_"I know I am going mad. I am dangerous for others. That day, I even attacked Ginny. If this is the only way then..." she trailed off...looking at ground._

_"Hermione look at me." Harry said in a commanding tone. She looked up at him._

_"You are not mad and you are not going to asylum. All that you went through in Malfoy Manor was something so horrible, that anyone would have gotten the nightmares. Even I sometimes, have nightmares about your screams, I heard there for those 3 days. I never felt so helpless before." he said, taking a deep breath, then he continued "And tell me if you are mad then how you know that you attacked Ginny, when you assumed her to be Bellatrix. How would you know that something is wrong with you, if you were mad? No mad person would realize what's wrong with them."_

_Hermione smiled at his explanation "Since when did you become so logical?" she asked with an amused voice._

_"Well a certain witch made me realize about importance of logics for seven years of my life at Hogwarts." he said with a chuckle..._

And she felt very relieved. She knew she wasn't mad but nightmares and hallucinations were making her life hell.

* * *

><p>As Cho's treatment wasn't working, Harry was thinking about seeing another healer and taking the advice about Hermione's condition. Remus Lupin had told him about an old friend of his, Raymond Huxley, who was a healer and worked on mental problems, caused by magic. He was also on the team, which was working on finding a cure for Alice and Frank Longbottom's mental status. They were also tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange during the first war between light and the dark side.<p>

Raymond Huxley lived in Athens. Harry had decided to visit him and ask him about Hermione's problems. So he asked Ron if he would look after Hermione for a day, which he accepted. Cho told Harry that she would also help Ron with looking after Hermione as she might need her help. Harry agreed for her help but he didn't tell her about why he was going to Athens in case it hurt her feelings. He had asked Ron, not to tell Cho, about his trip to Athens.

Remus had already informed Raymond about Harry's trip and he had agreed to meet Harry. The visit had proven to be a lot more fruitful than Harry had expected.

He reached to the healer's home and rang the bell. It was a big Manor. An old maid opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"Hello. I am Harry Potter. I am here to meet Mr. Huxley." Harry replied nervously.

"Oh. Yes. Mr. Potter. Please come in. Mr. Huxley is waiting for you." she said excitedly.

She led him to living room and asked him to wait.

After some time, a man, around the age of 70, entered the room. He was tall. His hairs were short and stark white and his eyes were light brown. He had an aura of power around him, which reminded Harry of his old headmaster, Prof. Dumbledore.

"Hello Harry Potter" he greeted, his voice rich and deep.

"Hello Mr. Huxley" he replied respectfully.

"Please call me Raymond. Mr. Huxley makes me feel old." he retorted good-naturedly.

Harry smiled at him. "Ok Raymond. I think Remus has already told you about why I wanted to meet you." Harry said.

"Oh yes. Good old Remus. He told me about Miss Granger's case." Raymond replied.

"Have you gotten all the details with you, about her condition, tests conducted on her and her treatment procedures?" Raymond asked.

"Yes I have everything with me." Harry replied. He showed him all the written details about Hermione's condition and potions she was taking.

Raymond studied them intently. A troubled look appeared on his face, as he continued reading. When he was finished with the details, he looked at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, who's the healer of Ms. Granger?" he asked with serious tone in his voice.

"Cho Chang. She works as a healer in St. Mungo. Why?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Well if she is a qualified healer then why would she suggest a fatal potion along with other potions for Miss Granger?" Raymond replied. "These potions will not help Miss Granger's condition. They will only worsen it. How has been her condition, from the time when she started to take these potions?" he asked.

Harry was taken aback at this revelation. He remembered that Hermione's condition had only gotten worse, since they had started the treatment.

"She is getting worse." Harry replied.

Raymond nodded. "Just as I had expected. You should immediately stop the treatment and don't worry about her, I'll treat her. Seeing her test reports, it is nothing which cannot be cured." he replied. Harry felt extremely relieved at this. "Thank you so much Raymond. I just can't tell you how much this means to me. Now I'll go back. I have some important business that needs to be taken care of." Harry said with a grateful smile.

* * *

><p>While Harry was at Greece, back in the England, Cho was playing her trick. She had given some potions to Hermione, telling her that it would help her to go back to dreamless sleep. Ron was in living room, watching TV.<p>

Cho and Ron were sitting in living room when they heard Hermione's scream. They quickly rushed to the bedroom, where Hermione was huddled in a corner, looking at something on the floor with fearful eyes.

"Hermione" Ron rushed to her side.

She looked at him with wide eyes and started screaming "MALFOY, YOU BASTARD, DON"T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME." she pushed Ron away from her. She picked her wand from night stand and fired a _'Reducto'_ spell on Ron's head. He just dodged in side at the right time or his head would have exploded into pieces.

Just then Cho stunned Hermione with a _'Stupefy'_.

"Cho why did the hell you stunned her?" Ron yelled angrily at Cho.

"Ron, Hermione is completely out of her mind. We would have to take her to asylum now. Otherwise situation will be completely out of our hand and she will be more dangerous." Cho said urgently.

'Once she is in asylum, Harry will never find her.' Cho thought smugly.

"But Harry is not here. We should wait for him." Ron said helplessly.

"It will be too late by then." Cho said with same urgent voice.

"But..." Ron stammered.

"No buts Ron. I am calling a team from the St. Mungo." with that Cho left.

Ron looked at Hermione "I am sorry Hermione, but this is the best solution, for both, you and Harry" Ron said to unmoving Hermione, looking at her sadly.

They took her to St. Mungo.

* * *

><p>When Harry arrived back at home during the early evening, Ron was there.<p>

"Hey Ron" He said "How's Hermione?" He asked his best friend, as he entered through the door.

"Hey Harry" Ron replied nervously. Harry noticed his tone.

"What is it Ron? Is everything alright?" Harry asked with anxious voice. He made his way towards the bedroom. It was empty.

"Ron, where's Hermione?" He asked fearfully.

Ron was still nervous "She...She's in St. Mungo." he replied hesitatingly.

"What?" roared Harry "What you mean by St. Mungo?"

Ron told him everything, happened that day. By the end of it, Harry's face was red with anger.

"How dare you to do it? I trusted you with her and you sent her to mental asylum?" Harry shouted at Ron.

"Mate, try to understand" Ron was saying, but Harry interrupted him "Just shut the hell up, Ron." Harry roared again.

He went towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"To bring her back." Harry replied shortly and left, leaving Ron behind, to stare at the door helplessly.

* * *

><p>Harry apparated straight to the St. Mungo. He went to reception and asked for Hermione. But receptionist refused to tell him about her, saying that it was a special case, and he cannot be allowed to meet her as she was dangerous for others.<p>

"Do you know, who the hell, I am?" Harry asked threateningly "I am Harry Bloody Potter" he shouted. Everyone looked at them. Receptionist looked scared and was quivering under Harry's hard stare.

Neville Longbottom, who was a healer at St. Mungo approached him and spoke "Harry, Please calm down. I'll show you, where Hermione is." he said.

Neville had been keeping an eye on Cho for last couple of months. He once, saw her brewing a potion in the laboratory of the St. Mungo. When he asked her about it, she just said that it was an experiment she was working on, for some time now. Neville knew that Cho was treating Hermione and there was a possibility that the potion had to do something with that. He doubted that it could be something wrong. But he had no proof that time, to confront her.

Neville led Harry to a special ward in a deserted corridor on the fifth floor. Very few healers were allowed to access that area and luckily, Neville was one of them. Harry, without waiting for Neville to say anything, just barged into the room. There was Hermione, restrained by magical bonds and surrounded by some healers. Cho was there as well. She was shocked to see Harry there.

"Harry. How did you come here?" she asked with hesitation, moving towards him. Then her eyes fell on Neville and she understood everything.

"Don't you dare, come near me." Harry shouted at her as Cho tried to approach him.

Cho stopped in her tracks and looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"What's wrong Harry? I am just trying to help you." She said, as tears filled her eyes.

Harry laughed humorlessly and gave her a disgusting look.

"There's no need for you to drop your fake tears." He said frostily.

No one moved, as Harry made his way towards Hermione. Nobody tried to stop him, seeing the power and anger that was radiating from his body. He saw that she was restrained by magic and was crying. She looked so small, helpless and vulnerable, that his heart broke at her sight. He took out his wand and removed the restricted field. Hermione immediately got up from the bed and flung herself at Harry.

Harry wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her in his warm embrace, securely.

Hermione pulled back and looked at Harry, with red and tear-stained eyes.

"Harry, please take me home." She said with a pleading look, as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Shhhh...Hermione. It's alright. I am here to take you back to our home." Harry said in comforting tone.

Hermione looked like she was about to faint, as she started swaying a little.

Harry scooped her in his arms and moved towards the door, to leave.

"You can't leave."Cho said "She's dangerous. She attacked me when she was brought here."

Harry gave a mirthless laugh "Well you certainly deserved that, after what you did to her during her treatment."

At this Cho looked stunned.

"Yes I know all about your so-called treatment and the potions you were giving to Hermione. I am going to make you pay for it, Cho. And from now on if I saw you anywhere, near me or Hermione, ever again, only god could save you." Harry said with aggressive voice.

After that he left the St. Mungo, with Hermione in his arms.

"I just don't believe you really did that Cho." Neville said and he too left the ward, after Harry.

* * *

><p>After that Harry took Hermione to the Greece and Raymond started her treatment. Her condition improved rapidly. Her nightmares reduced. She became better and better. She was on her way back to her old self.<p>

In next 3 months she was almost fine except a nightmare here or there. She had again started to go out and meet her old friends. She again joined the Ministry and started working. Harry too was welcomed back in the Chudley Cannons team with open arms. Harry wanted to file a case against Cho but Hermione stopped him.

But Neville filed a complaint against Cho, to St. Mungo authorities and soon after, her healer license was cancelled and she was banned from working at any of the medical institutions in the world, in future.

Hermione was happy again. She had started laughing again and now, had that spark of wisdom in her eyes again, which was lost somewhere in last few months. She had started living again.

After a couple of months Harry proposed her and she accepted. She was glad that Harry stood by her when she needed him the most. His love saved her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

Today it's Hermione and Harry's wedding day. Everyone around them is happy. Hermione is talking with her friends and family with her old enthusiasm. Harry is sitting with Ron and the twins. He is looking at her remembering the darker times and how she came out of it.

Hermione could feel his eyes on her. She turned her head and met his eyes. He smiled and she smiled in return. He got up and made his way towards her.

"Can I have a dance with you, Mrs. Potter?" he asked with gentlemanly manner.

Hermione looked thoughtful at his offer and then looked around. "Well, since my dear husband is not here right now, I think I can accept your offer." Hermione replied teasingly and started giggling like a school girl.

Harry smiled at her liveliness. He pulled her in his arms and kissed her passionately, not caring about what others would be thinking about their public display of affection. Then he led her to the dance floor and they started swaying with the music.

"I love you Harry. I am luckiest girl, no woman" she corrected herself "to have you in my life." Hermione said, kissing him firmly on the lips.

"I love you too Hermione " Harry replied and started kissing her again, both, oblivious to the rest of the world around them.

Away from the dance floor, all the Weasleys, Grangers and their other friends were watching Harry and Hermione, dancing happily with each other.

"If anyone truly deserves to be happy in this world, it's them." said Ron with a huge smile for his best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: - Don't own any character of Harry Potter series.<strong>

**A/N: - Hope u like it...Read and please review to tell me what you think?**


End file.
